


Green

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."





	Green

Buffy wraps the long green scarf around Gunn's neck. "Don't want you to get cold."

Looking out into the rain as it falls over Rome, Gunn smiles. "Wouldn't worry about it." He picks up the scarf in his hands. "Did you make this?"

She laughs. "No, honey; Dawn did. Buffy and anything more complicated than sewing on a button doesn't work."

"Tell her thank you next time she calls." Gunn kisses Buffy's cheek.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled that you like it." Her hand slips inside his as they start to walk down the street to their favorite open air market.


End file.
